


The more the merrier?

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery and Boris are so desperate for time alone, but will it work out?
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The more the merrier?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after most of Valery and Boris' work at Chernobyl was finished, but before the fateful trial in Chernobyl (HBO version). Also, Valery has already testified in Vienna. I wasn't sure how much time elapsed between events, so forgive any liberties I may have taken.

It is three months since Valery saw his Boris. Of course, he'll see him at the trial in Chernobyl in a few months, but meanwhile they have both gone back to their jobs, Boris at the Kremlin, and Valery at Kurchatov. 

Then, an opportunity presents itself. Valery is invited to a gathering at the Kremlin as a representative from Kurchatov. Surely Boris will be there! Valery can barely contain his excitement as the days pass slowly. 

When the night finally arrives, Valery dresses in his best suit, although even it doesn't come close to anything Boris wore in the past. But even as the Deputy Director at Kurchatov, his income does not allow for frivolous spending on clothing. If only the long-hoped-for promotion would come through! But, no matter, Valery is going to see Boris (hopefully), and ultimately nothing else matters to him. Boris has seen him at his worse, and surely won't hold his wardrobe against him.

When Valery arrives at the party that night, he is totally overwhelmed by the number of people there. Social interactions are not exactly his strong point, and he will be expected to mingle as part of his duties. Hopefully he will spot Boris early on and they can sneak off to be alone together.

\--------------------------

Boris examined himself in the mirror. Not a hair was out of place and his suit was impeccable. As always, he cut a stunning picture. But although a flawless presentation came naturally to Boris, his heart was not truly in it. He was going to the party tonight because it would be unthinkable for him not to be there, but he would not really be enjoying himself, even if he would never allow the other guests to see that.

He'd hoped maybe Valery might come, as the director of the Kurchatov Institute, Alexandrov, had been caught up in other responsibilities as of late. A quick peek at the anticipated guest list, however, had shown the man's name instead of that of his Deputy Director. Before seeing the list that morning, Boris had looked forward to the evening, even as he knew it would be hard to steal some private time with Valery. Now his hopes had been dashed.

He had simply been too busy to get away from work since they'd left Chernobyl, but, even more to the point, both him and Valery were being watched by the KGB. Perhaps trying to cut a deal with them had been a mistake. Now that they knew both him and Valery knew about the faulty reactors, perhaps they were concerned they would try to get the word out to others.

Boris left his place and got in the waiting car. No, at this rate, he might very well have to wait until the trial to see Valery.

__________________________

When Valery arrived, the first thing he did was check which guests had already signed the guest book. Upon seeing Boris' familiar signature, his heart started racing. He was here! Now to try and find him.

Unfortunately, Valery had become very popular since the trial in Vienna. Although the higher authorities hadn't been totally happy with how much he had revealed, all in all he came back well received because of how credible his testimony had been. Thus it was that everyone in the place wanted a moment of his time (said moment often lasting interminably as each new assailant wanted to pick his brain about everything from the trial in Vienna to what it was like to visit the decadent west.

Valery tried to keep his eyes peeled for Boris. He also strained his ears to hear that wonderful raspy voice, the dearest sound in the whole wide world to him. Often, he had to ask those around him to repeat their questions, so intent was he on straining for Boris' voice; but, as the room was very loud with all the people attending, no one was offended, as they assumed it was the noise that was making it hard for him to hear.

And then Valery spotted him across the room. (Thank goodness Boris was so tall!) And it was all he could do to not go pushing his way through the crowd to embrace him. Despite his restraint, Valery found his eyes constantly traveling in Boris' direction. And then, oh bliss! Boris glanced his way and their eyes met. Any other person in the room would have missed Boris' reaction - no twitch, no smile, no widening of eyes giving him away - was evident. But in those few quick seconds, a warmth and affection shone out from Boris' gaze that was not lost on the scientist. 

And if Boris seemed more jovial after that sharing of glances, if his hearty laugh rang out across the room much more frequently, who was to say it wasn't the vodka loosening him up? But Valery knew. And Valery himself found it easier to smile and visit with others after seeing Boris, but ever his mind was contriving how to meet up with him, his senses yearning towards his friend like a tractor beam locked on to its target.

Alas, the Fates seemed determined to keep them separated that night. In fact, they seemed to toy with the two of them most viciously. In the usual course of a mingling crowd, Boris' group would draw nearer to where Valery was standing amongst his circle. Valery would grow tenser in anticipation, hoping that if Boris could get close enough, perhaps they might at least brush shoulders. (It shows how desperate Valery had become, that even a casual touch seemed like heaven compared to this hell he was going through.) 

Boris was only three feet away at this point, and poor Valery had no idea what was even coming out of his mouth, relying on his teaching skills to get through the material without the cooperation of his brain. But then their host had linked his arm in Valery's and was dragging him off to look at his library, something Valery would have enjoyed under different circumstances, but which only drew him away from his Borja. When Valery at last managed to graciously excuse himself, Boris was nowhere to be found.

\-----------------------

Valery staggered to the bathroom, feeling sick to his stomach. He tried to blame the rich food, the stuffy room and the many shots of vodka on his rebellious stomach, but he knew the real cause. All the efforts of the evening had been for naught. He had been a regular social butterfly (quite atypical of him), but what was the point? His ultimate goal, a few moments with Boris, was not to be.

He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, trying to stop his head from spinning. Tears threatened and he strove to hold them back lest someone come around the corner and notice. He was just about to enter the bathroom when a long arm reached out the door and grabbed him, pulling him in the small room before he could react. He turned and was faced with the most precious sight he had ever beheld. Boris! 

Boris quickly locked the door, motioning for Valery to be quiet. They he wrapped him in his strong arms and held him tight for what seemed like forever. 

Valery clung to him as if he was a lifeline on a sinking ship. "Borja! I was afraid you had left for the evening!"

Boris smiled gently at Valery. "As far as our hosts are concerned, I have. And you were seen looking kind of green just a little while ago, so hopefully others will assume you have left or are at least indisposed."

"But, what if someone knocks at the door?" Valery worried, his mind ever seeing what could go wrong. 

Boris drew him to the large window, outside of which was a balcony one floor off the ground. "How are you at climbing, Valerka? You were scaling wreckage at Chernobyl to get readings every time I turned my head, so I know you can handle this."

Valery blanched a bit, but if it meant time alone with Boris, he would have climbed Mount Everest. The two quietly exited the window, then climbed to the ground using a lattice rising from the garden. Boris, notwithstanding Valery's said prowess at climbing, went first, ready to catch his friend if he stumbled. Once on the ground, they quickly entered an alley around the corner.

"Now what?" Valery asked, peering at Boris in the dim light.

Boris chuckled and took him to a waiting car. "Now we drive to my dacha. I'm off tomorrow, and you can call out sick. Then we'll have the weekend together and can celebrate the holidays!"

Valery gaped but willingly followed Boris to his car. Two hours later, they pulled up to a small cottage in the countryside. Boris ushered Valery inside and made a fire. They spent the rest of the evening sitting by the fireplace, nestled in each other's arms. 

Valery failed to repress a huge yawn, prompting Boris to declare it was time for bed. He gave Valery a pair of his silk pajamas to wear, although they were a bit large, admiring Valery's figure as he undressed.

"Good!" he declared, squeezing Valery's belly playfully. "You've put on some weight since Chernobyl! You were practically wasting away!"

Valery blushed, as always amazed at Boris' admiration of his chunky figure. How the man could find him attractive, he never understood, but there was no doubting Boris' love of his body. He turned and looked at Boris, appraising his appearance. 

"You look better too, Borja. Getting away from Chernobyl has been good for both of us."

The two looked at each other. They knew that healthier appearances aside, they each were on borrowed time, but neither one wanted to acknowledge it right now.

Valery, anxious to pull their thoughts away from what their eyes could not avoid saying, let out a small chuckle. At Boris' raised eyebrow, he explained. "You know, I've always wondered about that expression, 'the more, the merrier.' After tonight, I know it makes no sense. The rest of the world could disappear, Borja, but as long as I had you, I would be happy."

No further words came from the scientist as Boris silenced him with a long, passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll use this setting in future stories, as the whole story line was getting away from me and I wanted to wrap it up. Stay tuned!


End file.
